


Run With Me (Hole in the Sun/Street Rat Ending 2)

by alley_cat_toulouse



Series: Hole in the Sun [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_cat_toulouse/pseuds/alley_cat_toulouse
Summary: The happy ending of Hole in the Sun (Steet Rat)!For once, she could run, and he'd run too.
Relationships: Female V & Jackie Welles, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, V & Jackie Welles
Series: Hole in the Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the happy fix-it ending to Hole in the Sun! For all you who couldn't bear Jackie dying, here's a little something to cheer you up!
> 
> TW: Blood, canon-typical violence.

Shit, shit, shit. Everything had gone to shit. V _knew_ this job fuckin’ stank, but Jackie swore up and down it was their golden goose. Just this one job, and they’d have their pick of work. No killing, just in and out with the relic. He’d been so optimistic. Now he had a bullet in his belly. She didn’t know how they had gotten to the safety of the Delamain. She’d half carried, half dragged Jackie the last few steps to stuff him in the car, and climbed over him, pulling the door shut behind them to encase them in bulletproof glass. Just a little too late.

She didn’t even know what she screamed at the AI, but they were racing out of the garage and through the barriers. She could breathe now. V looked down at where the blood was spreading across Jackie’s crisp, white shirt, merlot-rich and stinking of copper. She needed to stop the blood.

“Sweet fuckin’ Jesus!” Jackie shouted, looking over her shoulder. Before she could see what happened, the cab was spinning from an impact. V was thrown against the door, her head cracking painfully on the glass. Static swum in her vision as she tried to shake off the blow, but it looked like one optic was fritzing out. She still had one eye that was clear though. The car was stopped, and V pried herself out of the gap between the seats to see Adam Smasher staring them down.

_This is how I die._

Del, however, was on it, issuing calming assurances and throwing it into reverse like a stunt driver. V found her face colliding with the center console at the motion. _Fuck!_ Once again, she fought her way back onto the seat, clinging to the interior for dear life.

“ _Oy, mis huevos! Shiiiiittt!_ ” V was inclined to agree with Jackie’s sentiments, but at least she was braced for impact as Del slammed the barricade of cars out of their way. 

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” V panted, craning to look behind them, “Holy fuckin’ shit!”

“An enemy aircraft has a lock on us,” the AI informed them cooly, as if they weren’t a half step on a crumbling ledge from snuffing it in a horrific fashion. 

“I got it! Jackie, gimme your gun!” V’s own little pistol was still at home--she hardly ever carried it, and hadn’t thought to bring it on a job where it would stay in the car. Jackie passed over his beloved Nue without question. V racked the slide, checking the chamber for a round before wriggling out the window of the cab.

The gold power pistol was heavy in her hands, far, _far_ too large for her to wield well, but it would do the trick. With her left optic fritzing in and out, V closed that eye and focused down the sights with her good eye. _Count your shots, V._ She could feel Jackie’s hand close around one of her ankles, keeping her balanced as she leaned back to line up the shots.

One drone down. _Why can’t they just give up?_ Two drones down. The third burst into a shower of sparks and shrapnel and V was slipping back into the safety of the car. They were making it. She looked over at Jackie, and the bottom fell out of her stomach. He was panting, clinging to the seatback in front of him, but he was dying.

“Jackie? Fuck, Jackie… We did it, Jackie, we made it! We’re gonna make it!” V was panicking. She crawled across the seat to touch his shoulder. He needed to lean back so she could see.  
  
“According to my diagnostics, Mr. Welles’ condition is critical,” Delamain added, rather unhelpfully.

“Take us to a ripperdoc! Now!” V was pushing at Jackie’s shoulders, tearing at the buttons of his shirt to see his wound. He wasn’t about to die here. Not if V had a say.

“Apologies, that will not be possible. Our itinerary has been pre-arranged and paid for in advance. I am not at liberty to alter it.”

“Piece of fuckin’ shit computer!” V howled, raging at the injustice of it all. They’d gotten away, but were trapped in the back of a speeding cab, helpless to change their fate. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight though. She dialed Vik, his icon half-there and glitching in her vision.

“Hey, V, ‘sup?” He answered, his voice warm. She could hear the sounds of a fight on the television in the background.

“Jackie… Jackie’s hit! Bullet to the gut! This fucking cab won’t bring us to you and I don’t know what to do Vik, he’s dying and I don’t know what to do _tellmewhattodoohgod!_ ” V blubbered, not even sure if she was making sense. She’d clawed his shirt away from the angry, gaping gash, pumping a dribble of blood with every beat of his heart. Oh god, it was so big and so deep and she had nothing to fix it. What was she going to do, she couldn't do this!

To his credit, Viktor sprang to action. Probably the trauma team in him, she’d realize later. “V, calm down. He’s not going to die. Tell me where you’re going and I’ll meet you there. Take a deep breath, and I’ll walk you through it, okay?”

His voice was so soothing. Of course Vik could fix this. Vik could fix anything. 

“The N-No-Tell Motel.” She sobbed, drawing a shuddering gasp, “What do I do?!”

“I need you to put pressure on the wound. Take your shirt or coat or somethin’, press it against the wound as hard as you can. Tell me when you’ve done that.”

She scrabbled to get her suit jacket off her shoulders, wadding it up to press it against Jackie’s side. He groaned as she did, eyes fluttering in pain.

“Don’t you fuckin’ close your eyes, Jackie! Vik, what now?!”

“Do you have any drugs with you? AirHypo? SpeedHeal?” Viktor’s voice was still cool, but now V could hear traffic sounds in the background. He was on his way.

“No, fuck!” That shit was so expensive. They never carried it for themselves. It only went with on jobs where they had a high-value target and the cost of the drugs was worth the pay for keeping the target alive. “Wait!” V dug in the console between her and Jackie. She’d stashed her pack with her knife there. “I’ve got ‘Dorph!”

“It’ll have to do. Give it to him, V.” They could deal with the side effects of that later. V bit off the cap and spit it, ignoring the clatter as it bounced off the dashboard. She primed the syringe, her hand hovering over her friend’s chest. If the situation were reversed, Jackie would whisper a prayer. But V didn’t have a god to call on, so she settled on an apology.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry to do this to you, Jack.” He indulged in many vices, but drugs wasn’t one of them. She plunged the needle into his chest, just to the side of the breast bone, sinking the plunger to the hilt. That would kill the pain, at least. He could still bleed out, but on the ‘Dorph, he couldn’t physically go into shock.

“ _Ay, chigados,_ V. _Hijo de puta!_ ”

Jackie was stirring, forced back into consciousness by the endorphins and adrenaline flooding his system. V renewed her efforts, pressing on the gunshot with her jacket.

“Shh, Jackie, shh. Vik?”

“Keep pressure on. I’ll stay on the line and see you when you get here.”

God, they had to be getting close. She needed him to stay awake until they could get there, get to Vik. She started babbling, not even certain what she was saying anymore, but knowing he’d want to hear her voice.

“It’s gonna be alright! You’ll see Misty, your mom… everyone you love! Please, Jackie, please. Don’t close your eyes!”

With trembling, blood-stained fingers, Jack tucked V’s hair behind her ear.

“Misty… she knew, she always knew. You… knew too.” His breathing was labored and his eyes were growing glassy. He leaned forward, fumbling with the side of his head.

“The bio chip… hold onto it. For me.” He pressed it into the empty shard slot behind her ear, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in to rest his face against hers. 

“I’m not givin’ up on ya, holmes,” V sobbed. How had they not arrived yet?! “Fuck, you hear me, Jackie? You can’t fuckin’ leave me when you made me stay.”

She didn’t notice when the cab stopped moving, but there were hands, seizing her arms and pulling her back, pulling her off of Jackie. She lashed out, but they were faster, pinning her arms in a bear hug and dodging her headbutt.

“It’s me, V! It’s Vik. Stop!” 

She did, stumbling aside when he released her. She wasn’t the one who needed him. Vik was in the car before she could process that they were there, they’d made it. 

“Hey, big guy.” Vik’s voice came from inside the car. Patient and infinitely calm even when there was _so much blood, fuck, I’m covered in it._ V’s vision wavered as adrenaline and cortisol plunged through her veins. “Lemme see what we’ve got.”

V couldn’t help. Honestly, Vik needed her out of the way as he worked like a one-man ER to stabilize Jackie as best he could. Hemostatic gauze, synth blood, pressure bandage--there was only so much he could do here in the goddamn parking lot of a motel. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was really only minutes, Vik emerged from the Delamain.

“V, help me get him in my car. I can’t do more for him here.”

With a start, V snapped out of the panicked little circles her brain was running in and jumped to take Jackie’s other arm. He was pale, sweat beading on his face, but he was breathing, trying to take some of his own weight as they shuffled him into the back of Vik’s van.

“You need… to see Dex. The bio chip…” Jackie protested weakly, “Vik’s got me…”

“Fuck Dex!” V spat. “He can come get the goddamn chip from Vik’s himself if he needs it tonight.” She climbed in beside Jackie, folding her legs so that he could rest his head in her lap. “Go, Vik!”

* * *

By the time Jackie got out of surgery, Misty had come, sitting with V anxiously outside the door as they clung to each other. Missed calls from Dex kept coming in, but V kept dismissing them. No priceless relic would be worth the cost of Jackie’s life, and she wouldn’t move forward ‘til she saw him again.

Fuck the fixer. Fuck the corporation. Fuck the world. She’d burn it all down if she didn’t see him again.

* * *

“V, you gotta call Dex… make the swap… get paid.” Jackie was so weak, but he was alive. He was alive and he was going to stay that way. 

“No, Jackie. We gotta run. This chip is our lifeline.” V searched his eyes, hoping he could understand. “Evelyn, the client… she said she’d split the profit 50/50 with us. We run, call her once we’re safe, handle the handoff ourselves.”

“You… wanna fuck over… Dexter DeShawn? _Fuck, chica_.”

“Listen, Dex fucked us. Fucked T-Bug. That was shitty prep work. We _never_ should have been in there tonight.”

Jackie didn’t speak, just looked up at V with a kind of admiration. She was so fierce, so angry about so much, but now, she was angry _for_ him.

“I’m gonna get us out of the city, Jackie. Then I’m going to get rid of this fucking chip and we’re going to be rich and never have to run a job again.” _And then I’m going to kill Dex._

* * *

Evelyn’s laughter was harsh over the phone, “Shit, V. I wanted that chip, but not like this. It’s too hot to handle. Arasaka is going to hunt whoever has it to the ends of the earth.” There was a click, and it took V a second to realize that she’d hung up on the merc.

She wanted to swear, to wail and scream and curse God, but Jackie was watching, waiting for the news. He looked like hell, but he’d live. Vik sent her with plenty of supplies and taught her how to care for him. She’d stolen a fast car, fast enough to outrun whatever might follow. Straightening her shoulders, she looked at him in the passenger seat.

“She won’t touch it. Said Arasaka’d hunt whoever had the chip to the ends of the earth.” V could still feel the chip, hidden under her hair, the billion-dollar secret. V looked back out the windshield, watching the sun begin to set over the badlands. She sighed, feeling less upset than she thought she ought to. Not looking away, she asked her question.

“You up for that?” _Run with me?_

Wordlessly, Jackie leaned over and pressed the engine start. _Let’s go._


	2. Epilogue

So they ran. They ran across the shifting sands of the badlands, long past when their luck should have given up. Dancing with death itself, flirting with it, but never staying the night. Together, they flew. Forever young, forever laughing, forever bound by their billion-dollar secret.

_They’d touched the sun, and come away unharmed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy ending! 
> 
> If, for some reason, you wanted to see the sad ending too, find it here as [A Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211091/chapters/69129858).


End file.
